A typical computer system may employ a number of different memory devices, such as RAMs, DRAMs, etc. For example, a multiple board computer system has a motherboard connected to one or more daughterboards in a daisy chain. The motherboard includes a processor and a memory system having a memory device. Each daughterboard contains a different memory system having a different memory device. Initially, upon startup or reset of the computer system, each memory device may have a same initial address through which that memory device is accessed by the processor. Thus, conventionally, it has been necessary during installation to manually set jumpers or switches on the boards which differentiate addresses of the memory devices to the processor.
Unfortunately, setting these jumpers or switches requires the intervention of a knowledgeable computer scientist or engineer. This slows the installation process and places a demand on the computer scientist or engineer to be on site during installation. Further, the manual setting of jumpers or switches introduces the possibility of human error, which may result in the impairment or prevention of operation of the computer system. Thus, a more efficient means is needed for configuring memory devices in a multiple board computer system.